Question: How many significant figures does $3341.01714120$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${3341.0171412}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{3341.01714120}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 12.